Her Fixer
by Girl Meets Reality
Summary: She used to be the happy, lovable, and cheerful girl but she has changed from that bubbly girl. The New Boy Lucas Friar comes to town, Will he be able to fix Riley? Rucas! Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- She used to be the happy, loveable, and cheerful girl but she has changed from that bubbly girl. The New Boy Lucas Friar comes to town, Will he be able to fix Riley? Rucas**

 **Author's Note: Hey guys so I won't be updating some of my other fanfictions as often, I have a serious case of writer's block and can not think of what should happen next and I haven't had ANY time. I have quit some of my sports so that should calm my schedule down but not by much. Hope you understand. Anyway I came up with this story and originally this was going to be a Lucaya story because it made more sense for the broken girl and the fixer but I thought it would be more interesting with Riley. I don't know if this will be a long story but if you want it to be long then just say so but read the story first. And once again sorry for my lack of time and inability to update my other stories but I will get to that. Thank You and you can read now!**

 **Chapter One**

 **Her Fixer**

 **(Riley's PoV)**

BEEP BEEP! My alarm clock rang, I hit the snooze button. Ugh do I have to get up today. I want to get more sleep. No I am going to get some more sleep. There's nothing wrong with skipping the first two periods well I'm going back to sleep. And of course just when I was trying to get more of my sleep a certain blond came in, the girl was revealed to be Maya Hart.

"RILEY GET UP" Maya yelled. I ignored her but she insisted to wake me up for school. She tugged at my bed sheets while I pulled on the other end with my eyes closed. "I know you're not asleep." Dang it. She finally pulled them off.

"Fine, Fine, I'm up." I shot open my eyes and stood up on my bed.

"Okay, Pumpkin we have a lot of things to do today so get dressed." Maya said

"Fine." I said annoyed.I grabbed a black mini-skirt, my purple tank top, jean jacket, and black ankle boots. "Okay I'm ready let's just eat breakfast and get out of here." I said annoyed.

"Riley I know you have changed but you could be more happy." Maya said. I forced a smile and Maya wasn't buying it. "Look I'm tired of being the cheerful one in the group but that doesn't mean I'm tired of you Pumpkin."

"Peaches. You gotta understand that I have changed for good." I said "Look let's eat breakfast and get to school on time."

"Did you do the homework." Maya asked me. She always asks me that question and every few weeks it's a yes and that week is this time so yes I did.

"Yes I did." I replied, I am kinda hungry. I hooked arms with Maya and we walked down to eat breakfast.

"Hey Riley." Mom greets me

"Hey Mom and Dad." I see dad counting his tater tots and wow it's so weird that he has been doing that since like what...forever? I don't really know when he got interested in counting his food to make sure no one gets more than him but it seems like he has been doing that forever. Breakfast went by really fast and was really awkwardly silent. Like it always is, it has been since I decided to change my attitude about things. I am the true rebel of the group now.

Maya and I left to the subway to get to school on time which I don't really care about. You all might know me for being that cheerful, bubbly girl who always loved going to school and learn but I know I'm missing something and I am going to get to the bottom of it. We arrived at school and I am greeted to Missy Bradford, I used to hate her but now she sort of a friend but I still don't like her. Maya left to go talk to Farkle and I decided to make small talk with Missy mostly to catch up on what's new.

"Hey Missy, What's being going on." I asked her

"Not much but cute outfit, Did you see the cute new boy?" Missy said all excited.

"No I just got here so I haven't got to get a good look." I told her.

'Oh well I should show you." Missy took me around the school so I could see the new boy. All I know is he is from Texas and his name is Lucas Friar. He is cute but not my type.

I decided to walk over to my locker and when I put my books in, I came face-to-face with Lucas. "Hey" I said awkwardly.

"Hi, sorry but can you help me find my locker." Lucas said showing me a paper with the locker ID on it.

"Sure, my name's Riley." I pull out my hand to shake his.

"Lucas." He says while shaking my hand. I came to his locker.

"Well this is it, hope you enjoy it here at Abigail Adams High." I say to welcome him here.

"Thank you." He says

"Well I'm going to go to first hour, if you need any help you can just come to me. I'm here till 4:30, if you want help I'll be in the library after school. So I guess I'll see you around." I say because I want him to know if he needs help, he can ask me. He smiles.

"Thank you, I'll see you around." He says. I leave to go to my first hour before the bell rings. I go to the library after school to study for my exams after school, I do want to get a good grade on the exams. I am in tenth grade this year and I do want to get into a good college or at least a college. I went to the library to see Lucas already there with his eyes in a book.

"Hey." I say to get his attention

"Hey, I wanted to ask you where the cafe, I think it's called Topanga's, is. Some of my new friends want to meet up there." Lucas says

"Well yeah I do, my mom actually is the owner so I go there a lot." I say

"That's cool." He says. We walk to mom's cafe and I show him around. I notice Maya and Farkle and walked over to them.

"Hey Riley." They said

"Hey guys, I just was showing Lucas to the cafe." I said.

"That's good." Maya says

"Look Riley, what has been getting into you." Farkle says. Ugh... everyone asks me that, I don't understand why people can't take me for me. I changed so what.

"Look I gotta go, "I'll see y'all later." I say but before they could say anything else I leave and go to the club. Yeah… the club. It's help make me go to my happy place, it's where I can hang out with my party friends and I get some drinks with my fake ID. I entered the club, got in through my ID that says I'm 21 and went on into the club and the next minute I saw something that I regret seeing and didn't want to see.

 **Author's Note- Cliffhanger. Yep I just want you to be surprised on what she sees, Who or what does Riley see? Find out next time on Her Fixer ! You can give suggestions if you want and I hope you stick around for more, and if you can help me with my techniques of writing that would be cool as well. I am trying to get better and that will help. Anyway, I have finals to prepare for and other stories so see you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- Hey guys thanks for sticking around for chapter two! Okay so first of all beatzlc and anyone else who was wondering, the gang is in 10th grade or sophomore in HIgh School. Anyway I'm going to get on with the chapter and sorry I just got home from a baseball game and I just ate dinner so this chapter will probably be short since I want to bring this story up on Tuesdays, Thursday, and Saturdays! Now that I got that schedule for three days in the week I can stick to that! Oh. and don't worry about my other fanfictions I am working on that and trying to bring some one-shots up but I am loaded with school and you might have to wait for that but let's get to the chapter!**

 **Her Fixer**

 **Chapter Two**

 **(Riley's PoV)**

Wait. Is that a bloody clown's head with a mammoth body and a dog's tail? The things you walk into but that is all sorts of creepy and weird.I walked past that….creature and went to the bar part of the club and saw Sasha, a girl with tan flawless skin, long blonde hair, green hazel eyes, and the most beautiful fashion ideas ever.

"Hey Sasha." I said to greet Sasha

"Hey Riley, you up for it." Sasha asked. If you want to know what she is talking about we agreed to a scheme to turn the graffiti wall upside down.

"Oh yeah, but I'm going to need a couple of drinks first." I said.

"Okay, I'll get the rest of the team and you just do what you want, I'll be back soon." Sasha said as she left to go get Brianna, Jake, Yogi, Sarah, Ron, and Fianna. She also went to get the paints. I ordered my drinks and drank all of them by the time Sasha had come back with the crew, man I'm going to be hungover in the morning.

"Okay, let's bounce." Sasha said with a grin. We left out of the club and left to the graffiti wall, nobody was there we took out our paints and got to work. I drew my emotions and the end result was beautiful. I left the street and went on my trail home, seeing a police car. I texted Sasha so she wouldn't be caught. By the time I sent that message the car was almost there, I saw Sasha running towards me and we walked together to the store.

"Thank you for texting me! I would have been caught if you weren't there!" Sasha said to thank me. I wonder what life would be like if I didn't save her back. I don't want to think like that.

"Yeah of course, you're welcome I'm going to go I'm feeling tired." I say as I yawn. Must have been from all those drinks. I am kinda drunk but I have done this before so I know what I'm doing.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the mall tomorrow." Sasha said

"Yeah I'll meet you later I'll see you tomorrow." I say as I leave to go back to the apartment. I got to my apartment and had a huge headache. I shouldn't have drank that much well off to sleep for me. I did my homework at the library earlier so I don't need to do that. This is the one week I do it anyway. I yawn once more and climb into my dark bed sheets.I snuggle underneath and drift off to sleep. If only I knew someone was watching me the whole day.

I woke up the next day, showered, and brushed my hair for the weekend. I love weekends, no school and no worries. I closed the curtains of my bay window so the whole room would be dark and went downstairs to the burning smell of pancakes. Uck… I hate pancakes.

"Honey, I fixed you some waffles, your favorite." Mom said, She knows I don't like pancakes so she always fixes me something else kinda like Auggie when mom makes chicken Auggie gets spaghetti.

"Thanks Mom" I said then rolled my eyes, good thing mom didn't see that. I wish sometimes to be alone or just with Sasha. I ate my waffles in complete silence. Sometimes I think mom and dad want their old little girl back, but as I tell them their little girl is gone and will forever be gone. I finished my last bite, washed my plate, and left the apartment to see a familiar face. Lucas. How did he get my address? How he been stalking me? He better be passing by and not know where he is at otherwise I swear I will kick him in the….. Okay slow down Riles, figure out what he wants first.

"Lucas?" I say puzzled to see him here.

"Oh...Umm...hey Riley" Lucas says fumbling. I would like to say how that day went but I think I'll just describe it. I found out he was stalking me and he doesn't like the way I act and do. But who cares about that I can do whatever I want. I live in a free country. He can do anything he wants but he shouldn't barge in on my life.

_ **Author's Note- Well that's chapter two! Hope you guys enjoyed that and I'll see you guys in for Chapter three. Please review and I'll see you later.**


End file.
